Merlin goes Hogwarts style
by HermesCouncellor
Summary: What will happen when Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, Morgana and Uther are somehow transported to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry?
1. Chapter 1

**MY NEW FIC, THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE OTHER FIC I HAVE POSTED "**_**THE WIZARD SON OF HADES"**_** AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEW ONE**

**CHAPTER**** ❶**

King Uther was giving one of his glares of supreme hatred to the man accused of theft in front of him as the guards escorted him out, in a rage he then dismissed everyone except Morgana, Gaius, Arthur and Morgana and Arthurs servants (Gwen and Merlin). The king of Camelot had had a rough day and it seemed these were the only people he could trust, he wasn't sure why he trusted the servants to stay but he has a feeling, plus his son and ward seemed to trust them deeply.

Arthur was the one to break the silence, "it's a shame, I knew that man, he seemed the respectable type, very poor yes, but never did I expect that of him"

"I suppose rising the taxes can bring men to do terrible things" replied Morgana **(Morgana is still good at this point) **giving Uther one of her trademark glares.

"Nonsense", said the king, "it is a question of morals why one would steal, not taxes" he laughed but seeing the look on everyone's faces he stopped.

He didn't got time to ask what was the matter with everyone because as he stood the room shook, slowly the stonework of the castle began to fall away to reveal another setting

**[MERLN]**

The nerve of the man merlin thought as Uther laughed at how he had raised the taxes too high, Merlin knew that the people of the lower town were struggling to survive on the new taxes, just as the king stood the building began to shake and the walls fell away to reveal another castle with iron gates at the front with a strange crest, along the top it said _Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _Merlin figured there new location would not go down well with the king.

They were on a country lane down which Merlin was sure he saw a small settlement full of people on warm summers day, Merlin was pretty sure it had been the middle of winter just a few minutes ago in Camelot.

"So, what do we do now?" Merlin asked

"Should we go and see if there is anyone who can help us in that castle" said Magana

"That Castle?" said Arthur with a confused look which Merlin could not understand as it was right in front of him in all its glory, "that castle that is totally ruined with a sign telling everyone to keep out as there is a danger of it collapsing?" the prince asked

"Yes Morgana" said the king "why would we want to go in there"

"Sire, I see a perfectly fine looking castle with a few people looking perfectly safe milling around inside" added Gaius

"Same" came a reply from Merlin and Morgana

It was now that Uther turned to the only person who had remained silent during all this, Gwen, "my lord all I see is a ruined castle, the same as Arthur and yourself sire" she said quickly in a voice full of fear. "What are your thoughts on this Gaius?" Uther said

"Well sire, it seems that the castle is only willing to reveal itself to a few people, here come a small party of people from the settlement, I think we should ask them what they see and get to the bottom of this" replied the aged physician.

**SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT EH?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SORRY IF YOU THINK IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I'M JUST SEEING HOW IT GOES BEFORE I DO ANY REAL LONG CHAPTERS**

**HERMESVOUNSELLOR xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS I WOULD HAVE HOPED BUT I WAS WRITING MY HARRY POTTER X PERCY JACKSON FIC. I'LL TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER A BIT LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE SO ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (J.K ROWLING DOES) AND I DON'T OWN MERLIN (THE BBC DOES) I ONLY OWN KAYLAN, AMY AND JOSH**

**CHAPTER ②**

**[KAYLAN]**

Today had been a great day; we went to Hogsmede on a warm day and bought some good stuff to pull a few pranks with. Me, Amy and Josh were meeting with the Weasley at 5:00pm to discuss what we would do with all out Zonko products from a day in the practical jokers dream. We got to the last turn before we got back to school were we met 6 weird looking people who looked lost.

"Where exactly are we?" asked a man who looked about 50 with a crown on his head whilst drawing a sword, I would have laughed if it wasn't for the sword bit

"Hogwarts mate" I replied making a move to get past him

"What is Hogwarts? I demand to know where we are"

"It's on the gate _sire_, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said a woman in a long expensive looking dress with black hair

"_Sorcerer" _said the old guy again pointing his sword at my chest

"You could say that" I replied "but can't hang around all day, I got _lots _of homework to do" I literally have one piece. I was stopped again by a sandy haired man who looked about 20 pointing his sword at me, I was losing patience now, I got out my wand in reply.

"Are there more of your kind at that castle?"

"Yep", what a stupid question

"Show us"

"This way", I lead the weirdo's up to the castle glad to finally get a move on. I brought them up to professor Dumbledore's office and spoke the password (sugar quills) to gain access then lead them up the golden staircase to the headmasters' office. When we got to the door I knocked and in return came the old man's reply.

**[MORGANA]**

I can't believe Uther is _so _blind, how he could not see the massive gate I don't know. So these two boys and this girl are sorcerers and they acted so cool around the king, they can't know who he is, now they're taking us into the castle when the three who couldn't see the castle see it (finally).

After walking through the castle for about 10 minutes we got to an office that you needed a password to open. When we climbed the stairs and this man let us in I couldn't believe my eyes, the walls were covered in moving portraits, it was amazing! The elderly man who's office it was broke the silence:

"Welcome Mr Fletcher, Miss Smith and Mr Bundy what a pleasure to see you"

"Same to you professor" said the boy who Dumbledore had addressed as Mr Fletcher and spoken to us first "I found there people when I was returning from Hogsmede and they insisted that I brought them to you sir"

"Thank you, Kaylan. You, Miss Smith and Mr Bundy may go".

They left. Leaving us with the weird old guy who seemed to run this castle, school, whatever it was**. **He gestured to the six seats in front of the desk (I was sure there was only one when we came in) and we sat.

"Hello, I am professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, would you mind telling us who you are?"

"The lady Morgana" I said hoping the others would follow suite

"Merlin"

"Gwen"

"Prince Arthur"

"Gaius", everyone looked expectantly at the King who said nothing so I cut in

"He's King Uther but he hates magic so he's sulking" I said

The man leaned back in the chair.

**SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I GOT SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK SO I THOUGHT I'D JUST UPLOAD THIS FOR NOW**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**HERMESCOUNSELLOR xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THAT CHAPTE 3 IS LATER THAN I'D HOPED BUT I WAS IN SPAIN SO I COULD ONLY TYPE FICS IN MY IPOD AND THE HOTEL INTERNET WASN'T THE BEST.**

**I NOW HAVE FINALLY GOT ROUND TO WRITING CHAPTER 3 WHICH I HOPE WILL HAVE A BIT MORE ACTION IN AND WILL BE A BIT LONGER.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ❸**

**[UTHER] **

"He's king Uther but he hates magic so he's sulking" my ward cut across after everyone else in this Godforsaken group transported somehow to this place of _magic_ had foolishly spoken their name. That old man who called himself the head of this castle, and, henceforth admitting being a sorcerer and conspiring against Camelot, for all who called them self a sorcerer was an evil, twisted person who sought to destroy all good and wholesome in the world. Their quest for destruction, from personnel experience I know this, often started with bringing the kingdom I had put my life into building to its knees.

An awkward silence hung over the room for a few minutes. The man in the chair with the long silver beard broke the silence after a good ten minutes or so.

"Can I get you a drink, my friends; it seems you have had quite an ordeal in this summer's afternoon-"

"That will not be necessary _sorcerer_" I spat as my ward was about to speak. She turned to me and gave me one of her looks before turning to the old man and saying,

"What the king means is that he would not like a drink. The rest of us, on the other hand, would be very grateful of a drink" to my disappointment they all nodded in agreement to what Morgana had said. What angered me most was that Arthur had agreed to take a drink from the old sorcerer, my own son.

**[ARTHUR] **

Ok, so I know that this old guy is a sorcerer but he seemed like a nice guy. I haven't really met one before; (properly) I learn to hate them from my father. Now I have met this… Dumbledore was his name? I don't know why he hates them so much.

We sat with the old man for about an hour while we told him about who we are and where were from, he told us about Hogwarts and that he didn't know how we got here but would put all his efforts into getting us back to Camelot. He also told us it was the summer solstice in the year 1993; **(THE LAST FEW MONTHS OF HARRY'S SECOND YEAR) **we were over 1000 years in the future! All this time my father just sulked in the corner trying to distance himself from the man as much as possible.

The aged professor arranged rooms for us not far from his office. He had managed to get three quite big rooms so we would have to share with someone. Naturally Morgana and Gwen shared, being the only girls here, that way they could do whatever they did all day back in Camelot (constantly brushing their hair or something). My Father decided he wanted to share with Gaius, he added a mumbled reason that sounded like "I need to know my enemy", but no-one listened after that. I'm not sure I was pleased not to be sharing with him or offended that he had chosen his physician over his son, but, then again I was with Merlin meaning I had a servant of around my age to have fun with and do my chores (not necessarily in that order)

The room was quite comfortable with two four poster beds (which had been decorated in the Camelot colours pushed against the opposite wall to the one the door was on. On the far left wall there was a book case full of books, the man had told us that not all of them were magic books so we could read books that we would understand. On the same wall as the door there was a desk opposite the bed with a mirror above, to the left (the door was opposite to the other one), between the beds there was a small door with led to a bathroom. Each bed had a small chest of drawers next to it (a bedside table) on the opposite side to the bathroom door. Up against the right wall there was another desk (with a mirror above) for the bed on the right.

As the prince of Camelot I got the choice over the beds. I chose the one nearest toe bookcase so it would be easier to access any books I wanted to read while Merlin was doing my chores, also if the door let a draft through it wouldn't be as cold when it got to me. I was very annoyed over the fact that I had left my armour in Camelot; at least I had my sword with me. I would have to get Merlin one so I could train while we were stuck here, you never know, I might actually be able to train with him properly by time we get back, it could be useful having a servant who can fight ok so I don't have to protect him whenever we go somewhere and get attacked by bandits (an ordinary occurrence when you're the heir to the throne of Camelot).

†** † †**

We had been in this castle a week when I really got bored and fancied some training. The week had been alright, the breakfast after we had got there we were introduced to the school and there was a feast that night in our honour, so day one was ok. On day two everyone except my father had a guided tour by the head boy and a second year who was quite famous here called Harry Potter. The tour was interesting but Hogwarts had nothing on Camelot while I was concerned. The next five days we had just walked round by ourselves, nice not to have any responsibilities for once. But after five days of nothing I was getting bored.

I went to the headmasters' office and knocked on the door, I heard the old man saying enter from the inside, so I entered. He smiled as I entered and gestured to the seat in front of his desk so I sat. Before I could speak a sound came from behind the man, I looked up just in time to see a bright red bird catch fire and become a pile of ashes. I watched this completely taken aback, what had just happened? The old man just smiled at me,

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, my young prince, when it is their time they burst into flame and are reborn from the ashes" I watched as a smaller version of the old bird rose up from the ashes, "now, what do you wish to ask me?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a sword because I need to train. I have one for myself, but my servant, Merlin, will need one because I need someone to train with"

"Of course" he waved this wooden stick all the people here carried and produced a sword out of thin air. It was not at all dis-similar to the one I carried in the fact that it was a single handed and the blade was just under a meter in length, **(SORRY BUT I ONLY KNOW METRIC) **the pommel was a low golden cylinder with a ruby set into the top, there was a blue material wrapped round the handle and strips of purple cloth were wrapped around it and studded in to keep the material there. **(THE HANDLE IS BASED ON EXCALIBUR) "**Tell your servant he can keep the sword" said the old man, handing me the sword, I thanked him and left the office.

**THE CHAPTER HAS NOW ENDED ;)**

**SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS AS I HAVENT UPDATED FOR AGES!**

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. BY THE WAY I'M MAKING IT SO HARRY HAS ALREADY SAVED THE SCHOOL FROM THE BASILISK SO THAT DOSEN'T GET IN THE WAY OF MERLIN AND ARTHUR AND CO. IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE IT THEN TELL ME AND IF THAT IS THE POPULAR VOTE I WILL CHANGE IT AND PETRIFY THE KING OR SUMMIT LIKE THAT.**


End file.
